


【警探组/汉康】月圆逢魔之时（伪西幻）

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 脑补多了乖巧听话的康纳酱，突然想换换口味，吃一个口嫌体正直还会羞耻的人类康和冷酷无情鬼父人类汉，所以暗搓搓的撸个坑……标题依旧是瞎瘠薄起的，没有任何参考意义！没精力了，暂时不会写长的了，一发爽爽就算了！_(:з)∠)_警告：猎魔人汉克×半人半魔康纳就只是一发PWP依旧是不科学的世界观设定，涉及年龄操作。恶俗R18！乱lun！调jiao！未成年×行为！肯定会有大波OOC来袭！慎重！慎重！——————————————————————————————————————————





	【警探组/汉康】月圆逢魔之时（伪西幻）

**Author's Note:**

> 脑补多了乖巧听话的康纳酱，突然想换换口味，吃一个口嫌体正直还会羞耻的人类康和冷酷无情鬼父人类汉，所以暗搓搓的撸个坑……  
> 标题依旧是瞎瘠薄起的，没有任何参考意义！  
> 没精力了，暂时不会写长的了，一发爽爽就算了！_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 警告：  
> 猎魔人汉克×半人半魔康纳  
> 就只是一发PWP  
> 依旧是不科学的世界观设定，涉及年龄操作。  
> 恶俗R18！乱lun！调jiao！未成年×行为！  
> 肯定会有大波OOC来袭！慎重！慎重！
> 
>  
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————————————

-

皎洁的月光洒落在大地上，教堂的落地钟敲了12下。汉克·安德森坐在教堂空旷的大厅里，放下手中的羽毛笔。

他并不是什么神父，开玩笑，自从百年前大批为祸人间的魔物出现后，这个世上就没有所谓的信仰了。神明抛弃了他的信徒们，转而就被贪得无厌的信徒忘了个干净。

所以现在教堂中住着的是一位鸠占鹊巢的猎魔人，还是一位小有名气的猎魔人。猎魔人并不是一个普遍的称呼，人们更愿意叫他们赏金猎人。因为只要你有足够多的赏金，别说是狩猎魔物了，就连其他的脏活累活他们也愿意为你做。而汉克出名的地方就在于，他接下一个任务并不在意金钱的多少，更多的是看心情。没办法，实力高强者的怪癖总是容易被宽容的。

这座曾经荒废已久的教堂是几个月前汉克在解决了一只徘徊在后山的女妖后，村民们作为谢礼送给他的。虽然这并不是能与猎魔人功绩相称的回报，但是他需要一个安身之所。这座教堂位置偏僻，却又毗邻村落，是个不错的选择。四海为家的猎魔人并不是打算过一种安稳的生活，一切都是权宜之计，为了他的养子——康纳。

他来顺着残存着鲜花和天使雕刻的楼梯走上了阁楼，年久的楼梯松动变形，踩上去就会发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声。走廊里仅有几支蜡烛发出微弱的火光，但这对汉克没有什么影响，猎魔人的五感比常人要灵敏的多，就连第六感也高得不可思议。所以现在，他站在紧闭的房门外，就能凭感觉朦胧的“看到”里面是怎么一种景象。

推开门，房间里的一切就清晰地展现在了眼前。

这个阁楼并不大，中央是一张看起来还算华丽的四柱床，挂着散乱的纱帘。墙角堆叠了许多杂物，就连地上也散落了几件衣物。唯一值得称赞的大概就是斜顶上开了个巨大的圆窗，让银色的月辉可以毫无阻碍的洒满整个房间。

尽管整个房间都被月光映出冷色调的气质，但这里还是透露出颓废淫靡的味道。拉紧的床帐里不时逸出几声喑哑的喘息，还有布料摩擦的声音，混杂在空气中让气温都上升了几度。

拉开床帘就能看见一具美妙的身体深陷在松软的被褥间，看身形还是个少年模样。颈间材质特殊的绳索顺着双臂缠绕，将少年的双手缚在了身后。少年将脸深埋在枕头里，传出的呻吟也被捂得模糊不清。在明亮的月光下可以看到他浑身泛着艳色，不自然的蜷缩在那里磨蹭着双腿，身体还在微微的轻颤。

而这个少年正是汉克的养子康纳。

汉克坐在床沿上，柔软的床垫立刻向这个方向塌了下去。他伸手扳过康纳的下巴，将他向下埋在枕头里的脸扭了过来。

“唔……”康纳轻哼了一声，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，眼睛甚至都没有聚焦。他好一会儿才缓过来，像是才搞清楚发生了什么。但是还没等他清醒过来，又一波更加强烈的情潮席卷全身，让他忍不住又抖了抖身子。

“还打算撑下去吗？”尽管面对的是一幅令人血脉喷张的画面，汉克的声音依然保持着低沉冷静。

听到声音，康纳下意识的想要回话，但是刚一开口就是抑制不住的呻吟，这让少年不得不紧紧咬住下唇将这丢人的声音压回嗓子，闷闷的音色却更加勾人。

汉克并没有在乎这些，他松开康纳的下巴，少年又跌回枕头上。他顺着凹下的腰线向下，轻易地就打开了康纳夹紧的双腿，少年不安分的挣扎了一下，还是在汉克的钳制下将最私密的部位展现出来。

少年略显青涩的阴茎上也别绑上了柔软的绸带，正一抽一抽的吐出清液。下面的小洞中也含着东西，那淫荡的小嘴还不知足的收缩着，流出的淫水也将双腿间濡湿了一大片。

汉克毫不留情的抽出那被含的已经完全沾染上少年体温的木质阳具，立刻就听见养子拔高的呻吟。那没了东西塞着的小穴也涌出了大量的淫水，把本就浸湿的床单又淋了个通透。

“看来这并不能满足你。”汉克将那个可笑的玩意儿仍在地上，发出一声闷响。

“不……”后穴的空虚让康纳找回了些神智，他咽下了过多的口水，声音还是透着黏腻。

康纳努力眨了眨眼睛，来缓解眩晕的感觉。“不行……父亲、请……请帮帮我……”他直勾勾的看向他的养父，开口向他求欢。这真不公平，汉克只是衣冠整齐的坐在那里，而他却只能以一种羞耻的姿态，向他的养父发着情。

汉克没有说话，只是并拢两指，直接送进了早已准备好的后穴中抽插起来。

“噫啊！”猎人粗糙的手指和光滑的木质阳具根本不能比较，粗粝的触感压上软嫩的内壁，让康纳霎时间就弹起了身子。但那双手却毫不怜悯的按压抚弄着，甚至还恶劣的撑开甬道，让那粉色的软肉怯生生的暴露在男人的视线下。

这种内里最私密处被玩弄的感觉很不好，尽管不是第一次被这样侵犯，但是康纳还是会产生强烈的羞耻感。但绑起的双手和瘫软的身体完全无法闪躲，那不知羞耻的肠肉也完全违背了自己的意识，谄媚的裹紧入侵的手指。

 

汉克和康纳的父子关系其实并不太好，勉强的在人前保持着一种父严子孝。可无论是谁也想不到他们私下里会是这种见不得人的关系。尽管这种关系也是近期才产生的，也不是双方自愿的。

康纳是汉克的养子，这一点他一直都很清楚，汉克从没想过隐瞒他。在曾经的一段日子里，汉克都是康纳引以为豪的父亲。他实力强大，为百姓除去了不少为祸一方的魔物。尽管态度冷淡、脾气暴躁，但康纳知道他是个温柔的好父亲。

他们是什么时候开始互生嫌隙的呢？大概是康纳小时候举起父亲的剑，大声宣告着长大后要成为父亲那样的猎魔人时，汉克的脸色瞬间就不对了。他不仅严厉地训斥了年幼的孩子，还严禁他触碰所有与狩猎魔物相关的物品。

说不上是怨恨还是委屈，总之父子俩的关系早就不复当初，虽然表面上还维持着一种诡异的平静，实际上早已摇摇欲坠。

 

康纳的脑子又被重新升腾起的情欲蒸的晕晕乎乎，朦胧中他看到养父已经抽离了手指，将粗大的阴茎抵在了还不断收缩的入口处。被折磨了一晚上的康纳已经没有精力去在意羞不羞耻、下不下贱的问题，他现在只想让那火热的性器狠狠捅进来，把那淫荡的地方操烂才好。

“唔……”他又重新咬住了枕头，感受着养父的阴茎将自己内壁完全撑开碾磨的快感。康纳的后穴简直快比得上女人的阴道，只是简单的插入就让他绷紧了肌肉达到了高潮。如果不是被绑住了性器，肯定就这样直接射出来了。

感受着火热内壁痉挛般的紧缩，汉克没有再进一步的动作，而是等着康纳这段高潮过去。但是这样的举动又引起了少年的不慢，他已经没什么意识了，但还是睁着眼睛直直地看了过来。那双眼睛里布满了湿气，带着该死的懵懂和无辜。

看着这双眼睛，汉克总能回想起他第一次见到康纳时的情景。

康纳的母亲是一位可怜的女人，汉克找到他时，她正独自在一个隐蔽的山洞中分娩，因难产而流出的血几乎浸染了整个地面。那位把她虏来的魔物早已不见踪迹，但是用脚指头想想也知道这女人肚子里藏的是怎样一个孽种！但是这个女人硬是自己将孩子生了下来，奄奄一息中还不忘恳求汉克放过她的孩子。

汉克在女人咽气后，本想直接杀了那个孩子。可是却在举起剑后，看见了那孩子的眼睛，也是想现在一样懵懂、无辜，又带着一丝新生的好奇。鬼迷心窍下，汉克就多了一个养子——或许他那魔物父亲就是这么诱骗无知少女的。虽然他承认他在育儿上不算成功，但是他想至少把康纳作为一个人类的孩子，养到成年。可没想到他魔族的血统却在他16岁时，以一种荒谬又淫荡的形式发作起来。

“不……嗯啊……”如今他的养子就在他身下无意识的呻吟着，凌乱的头发被汗水和眼泪黏在额头和眼角。而那紧窒的后穴正谄媚的吸附着他的阴茎，层层叠叠的软肉紧紧地缠上来挽留。操的狠了，就会可怜兮兮的渗出更多的汁液方便他进出。

“啊……不行了……daddy……给我……”康纳近乎失神的喊了出来，用的还是幼年时那软软糯糯的称呼。

知道养子已经被逼到了极限，汉克也不再拖延，直接大开大合地操干起来。他将阳物埋在养子的体内深处释放了出来，同时解开了一只绑在康纳阴茎上的绸带。那可怜的小东西已经射不出来了，委委屈屈如失禁般吐出一滩白浊。

汉克抽出释放后的凶器，解开了康纳身上的绳子，在已经昏迷过去的养子额头上留下了一个吻：“晚安，康纳！”


End file.
